Varia vs loups garou
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Tous savaient que Bel était taré, mais s'il pouvait l'être en silence et arrêter de brailler sous leurs fenêtres, ça arrangerait toute la Varia.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Varia vs loups-garou

**rating :** T (concepts sanguinolents ^^)

**pairing :** aucun

**disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient, ses personnages non plus, mais ce que je leur fais subir, oui.

**genre :** humour/horreur

**note :** ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté, par manque de temps. Mon année est plutôt chargée en ce moment, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu différent de d'habitude) vous plaira! Il est dans la ligne de Varia vs Vampires. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, ainsi que MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture ^^. Pour ma part, j'ai tellement lu et relu ce chapitre que je n'arrive plus à le juger... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bel avait toujours plus ou moins eu un comportement bizarre. Mais aussi habituée qu'était la Varia aux excentricités du prince, la dernière en date les inquiétait quand même. Le prince avait disparu depuis trois jours. Normalement, personne ne se serait soucié de ça : à part Lussuria, tous les assassins se seraient réjouis. Si ce n'est que le manieur de couteau était introuvable le jour, mais était très audible la nuit...

- Ushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! hurla une voix bien connue dans la pénombre du jardin du château, sur le coup de une heure du matin.

- Putain, il remet ça, grogna Squalo, hésitant entre se lever et se lancer à la poursuite du taré de service, ou tout simplement remettre un oreiller par-dessus sa tête pour dormir tranquille.

- Bel est vraiment chiant, murmura Marmon, ensommeillé.

- Ushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! cria une nouvelle fois Bel, très en forme semblait-il.

- TU VAS LA FERMER SALE DECHET?

- Le Boss a ouvert sa fenêtre, pensa Levi avec inquiétude.

La nuit de Xanxus venait d'être perturbée.

- Ushiii...

- BANG! coupa l'un des flingues du Boss.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où le chef de la Varia guetta pour savoir s'il avait atteint son déchet de subordonné. Puis il referma la fenêtre et repartit se coucher, furieux.

Et cinq minutes après :

- Ushiiiiiiiiiiiiii! gémissait l'autre d'un endroit moins exposé à la colère de son Boss.

- VOOIII! JE VAIS LE DEMONTER! brailla Squalo en balançant son oreiller au loin.

Ce dernier ne servait plus à rien, vu que Bel hurlait maintenant sous sa fenêtre. L'épéiste attrapa une veste, l'enfila à la hâte et sortit au pas de course en accrochant son épée à son poignet. Avisant une fenêtre aux volets ouverts, il l'ouvrit et sauta, atterrissant dans le jardin obscur.

- Ushhiiii! geint la voix à une dizaine de mètre sur sa droite.

- VOOOI! Connard! Je vais te buter!

..o0o0o0o..

Xanxus fronça les sourcils, plus que furieux.

- VOOOOI!

- Ushishi!

- VOOI!

- Shishishi!

- VOOI!

Ces deux déchets braillaient dans le jardin, que le squale devait être en train de saccager s'il en croyait les bruits de branchages arrachés et cassés.

- Squalo-channn! Bel-chaaan! Retournez vous coucher, s'il vous plaît, il est très tard vous savez! couina Lussuria qui venait lui aussi de sortir.

- VOOOI! Aide moi à mettre la main sur ce foutu taré!

- Squalo-chan...

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI? intervint la voix de baryton de Levi.

- Ushiiiiii!

- Bel, si tu ne la boucles pas immédiatement je te facture...

Marmon s'arrêta brusquement de parler et l'on entendit un bruit de couteaux qui se plantent dans un arbre.

- Ushiiiii!

- VOOOI! TA GUEULE TOI!

- LA FERME IMBECILE!

Résigné, Xanxus se leva à son tour et passa un manteau.

- Bande de déchets, gronda-t-il en arrivant sur les lieux, ce qui suffit à calmer tous ses subordonnés sauf un.

- Shishishi, ricana Bel dans le noir.

La flamme le manqua de peu et tous eurent le temps de voir sa silhouette dans le bref éclat de lumière.

Il y eut un bruit d'escalade dans le silence ambiant, puis l'on vit l'ombre difforme du lanceur de couteaux sur le toit.

- Ushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! cria-t-il une dernière fois avant de sauter de son perchoir et de se sauver, laissant le reste de la Varia contempler la pleine lune en silence.

- Il a définitivement pété un câble, grommela Squalo, brisant le calme soudain qui avait suivi le départ du prince.

- Réunion demain matin dix heures, déchets, lâcha Xanxus avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer.

Tous le suivirent, pressés de regagner leur lit, sauf Squalo qui se sentait d'attaque pour un entraînement. Mais la réunion du lendemain était un appel pressant à la raison, et il finit par aller se coucher à son tour.

..o0o0o0o..

- Moi je dis qu'il a définitivement pété un câble, qu'il faut le trouver et s'en débarrasser, vooi!

- Les soins médicaux coûtent cher, l'appuya Marmon.

- Mais, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi Bel agit comme ça! protesta Lussuria. Il a peut-être juste un peu de fièvre...

- Juste un peu de fièvre? Tu plaisantes? grogna Levi dont le manque de sommeil se ressentait sur l'humeur.

- Il agit trop bizarrement pour quelqu'un qui a juste de la fièvre, voii! A mon avis il est définitivement taré! Ça fait trois jours qu'il a disparu et qu'il revient gueuler la nuit sous nos fenêtres!

- Il n'est pas revenu dans sa chambre depuis ce temps là, leur apprit Lussuria.

- On lui met la main dessus et on avise, trancha Xanxus en repoussant brusquement la table pour aller se chercher un café. A moins que quelqu'un ait envie de se faire chier à lui trouver un remplaçant?

Personne ne répondit. La conversation s'orienta donc sur la meilleure manière d'attraper le prince.

..o0o0o0o..

- Vooi, fait chier! s'énerva intérieurement Squalo après quarante-cinq minutes d'attentes infructueuses dans un coin particulièrement sombre du jardin. Une discrète vibration le long de sa cuisse lui apprit que tout allait bien du côté de Lussuria et Levi qui veillaient dans un autre coin du parc du château. Marmon guettait sur le toit, et le Boss (qui en avait vraiment marre des réveils à des heures indues) se trouvait quelque part en hauteur.

- Ce foutu taré est capable de ne pas venir rien que pour nous faire chier, vooi!

Mais, avec une petite heure de retard, le noble fou furieux pointait son nez.

- Ushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Il était du côté de Levi et Lussuria. On entendit un bruit de lutte et des claquements de métal, puis un froissement végétal indiqua que Bel s'éloignait des deux autres.

- Mon Dieu! gémit la voix du gardien du soleil.

- BANG!

Xanxus loupa de peu Bel. Il s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau lorsqu'il croisa le regard du prince. Oui, son regard. Quelques mèches blondes s'étaient écartées, et un œil doré était braqué sur lui.

- Hein? pensa-t-il, hésitant.

Ce regard avait quelque chose d'effrayant qui le fit se figer sur place. Pourtant les yeux un peu étranges, il connaissait. Lui-même les avait rouges, certains les avaient dorés ou vairons. Rien d'effrayant. Pourtant ce petit cercle jaune fit courir un frisson sur sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsque le taré passa devant lui pour s'enfuir, il comprit. L'œil était lumineux. Et la façon de se mouvoir de sa cible rappelait fortement un animal.

- Boss, vous l'avez eu?

Il rangea ses flingues. Bel était déjà loin.

- Non, grogna-t-il. Réunion, maintenant!

Et la Varia revint vers la lumière du château.

- Rapport, ordonna Xanxus en s'affalant dans son fauteuil.

Levu semblait secoué.

- Il avait des yeux lumineux!

- Et il a essayé de me mordre, renchérit Lussuria, montrant son gant marqué de profondes traces de dents.

- VOOII, et pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas collé une? s'énerva Squalo qui avait peu apprécié de ne pas voir le prince.

- Mais, j'ai essayé, mais il m'a lâché trop vite. Et ces yeux lumineux m'ont collé la chaire de poule. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il les cache...

- VOOI, mais vous vous foutez de qui? Des yeux lumineux, et puis quoi enc... VOI!

Le squalo s'interrompit sous le choc du verre de vin lancé par son boss.

- Il a dit quelque chose? demanda Xanxus d'un ton froid sans un regard pour son bras droit.

- Non. Il grognait, répondit le maître d'arts martiaux en se pinçant le menton, pensif. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été attaqué par une bestiole enragée... Après il a sauté sur Levi et il est parti vers vous, Boss.

- Vous n'entendez pas un bruit bizarre? interrogea soudain Marmon.

Le silence s'installa.

- Non, rien du tout, annonça enfin Squalo en fusillant du regard l'arcobaleno.

- On dirait des grattements, fit Levi, soupçonneux.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc durant lequel des frottements devinrent audibles.

- C'est la porte, affirma Xanxus en retirant ses pieds de la table. Va ouvrir, déchet.

Squalo soupira bruyamment et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la source des bruits. Il tendit la main vers la poignée et se figea. Les bruits semblèrent augmenter, comme si quelqu'un griffait la porte. Et, de plus près, le requin entendait plutôt bien la respiration lourde qui provenait de l'autre côté du bois, ainsi que l'absence de celles de ces compagnons qui semblaient s'être mis en apnée. Il saisit la poignée de sa main droite et tira d'un seul coup. Sans succès.

Qui était l'imbécile qui avait verrouillé la porte?

Il se tourna vers ses collègues statufiés et fit calmement un geste de la main. Hors de question qu'il paye la porte démolie à cause de ce taré de Bel.

Aucune réaction, sauf des regards perplexes. Squalo agita la main, agacé, sans que cela apporte un quelconque progrès.

- LA CLÉ BORDEL! beugla-t-il devant le manque de réaction, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Un bruit de course retentit dans le silence qui suivit le cri. Levi se leva brutalement en sortant l'objet convoité de sa poche.

- Bande d'incapables! gronda Xanxus.

Après trente secondes d'agitation, la porte fut ouverte. Bien évidemment, quelque soit la chose derrière qui faisait les bruit, elle s'était carapatée. Mais les profondes griffures qui marquaient la porte étaient quant à elles restées.

- Qui va payer pour ça? demanda Marmon de sa voix morne.

- On dirait les traces d'un animal! commenta Levi en jetant un œil aux marques.

- Tch! Ce taré de Bel a dû les faire avec ses couteaux! Mets ça sur sa note, Marmon! Voi! Toi!

Squalo se frotta la tête où un verre de vin venait d'atterrir et fusilla du regard le lanceur.

- Il avait les yeux d'une bestiole, répéta Levi d'un ton perplexe. Lumineux.

Tous s'accordèrent un instant de réflexion devant la porte ouverte. Les griffures étaient regroupées par quatre, formant un léger arrondis.

- VOI, il a fait ça avec ses couteaux!

- Sûrement, commenta Marmon. Ce serait bizarre qu'il ait fait ça avec ses ongles. Oh?

L'arcobaleno se rapprocha de la porte.

- Amenez de la lumière, il y a un truc, ordonna Squalo en voyant quelque chose de sombre sur le bois.

- Du sang, lâcha placidement le bébé en observant le liquide généreusement étalé sur le bois.

- Le sien? s'étonna Lussuria.

- Non, la bestiole est là, le contredit Xanxus en montrant quelque chose par terre.

C'était un pigeon mort, et sûrement pas de façon naturelle. Non. Aucune maladie n'entraînait l'apparition de trous sanglants gros comme des doigts dans le corps de sa victime. Et pour ceux qui n'étaient pas convaincus, la tête de l'oiseau était presque arrachée du corps, ne tenant plus que par quelques lambeaux de peau.

- La blessure n'est pas nette, ce sont des traces de dents, nota Squalo après son bref examen.

- Une bestiole? proposa le gardien du soleil d'un ton sceptique.

Un ange passe, chargé d'informations. Tous regardaient la hauteur des traces sanglantes. Ce n'était pas un renard, ou un autre petit carnivore. Il n'y avait pas d'ours dans le coin. Et puis, quel animal abandonnerait une proie non dévorée après l'avoir frottée contre une porte? Peut-être un singe échappé de sa cage et animé de pulsions sanguinaires. Ou un certain taré qui revenait la nuit pour brailler sous leurs fenêtres.

- Oh, beurk, murmura Lussuria avec une grimace dégoût. J'espère qu'il l'a piqué à un renard...

- Vu les plombs qu'il vient de griller, il est possible qu'il ait fait ça lui-même, jugea l'arcobaleno d'un ton égal. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air clair ce soir.

- Tu as déjà vu Bel totalement clair, toi? grogna Squalo avec mauvaise humeur.

- On rentre, ordonna Xanxus, coupant court à un début de dispute.

Ils refermèrent la porte, Marmon murmurant des choses à propos de gâchis. Ne voyant rien d'autre à ajouter, le Boss leva la réunion informelle. Tous regagnèrent leur chambre, fatigués mais surtout agacés et inquiets pour certains.

Xanxus ne l'était pas. Bel venait avait toujours eu une araignée au plafond (et pas une petite!), il fallait s'attendre qu'un jour où l'autre quelque chose craque. La consanguinité avait toujours eu des effets bizarres chez les humains, et le blond n'était pas le premier noble à voir s'atrophier brusquement ce qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau. Franchement, ce jour-là, les parents de ce déchet aurait mieux fait de rester au chaud à se tricoter des moufles plutôt que de se conter fleurette dans le boudoir.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et s'immobilisa. Sans même allumer la lumière, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa fenêtre avait été ouverte, il sentait un courant d'air frais sur son visage. Et dans la pénombre, quelqu'un ou quelque chose respirait lourdement.

- BANG!

La lueur du tir éclaira brièvement la pièce. Il avait (encore) loupé Belphegor au profit d'un meuble ancien. Le prince se précipitait sur lui, sur sa droite.

- Déchet, gronda-t-il en faisant feu une deuxième fois.

Une odeur de chairs brûlées se répandit dans la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire feu une deuxième fois, des dents se refermèrent sur sa main droite.

- Que? s'étonna intérieurement Xanxus avant de coller une manchette au prince.

Les dents raclèrent sa main, abîmant la peau.

- Shishiiii! gémit le manieur de couteaux dans un son qui était à la fois un rire et une plainte douloureuse.

Bel, taré de première qui ne donnait son plein potentiel qu'une fois blessé, venait d'être blessé. Foutu déchet instable. Xanxus tira en direction du bruit. L'autre réussit une nouvelle fois à esquiver en plongeant sur le côté.

- BOSS! cria Levi derrière la porte.

A en juger le bruit de course qui retentissait dans le couloir, tout le reste de la Varia venait de le rejoindre. Bel profita de l'instant d'hésitation de son adversaire pour plonger par la fenêtre en ricanant.

- BOSS! Tout va bien? s'affolait toujours le gardien de la foudre.

Xanxus alluma la lumière, ce qui sembla légèrement calmer ses subordonnés de l'autre côté de la porte. Le fils de Timoteo jeta un œil à sa main ; elle était en piteux état. Bel l'avait sauvagement mordu ; ses mouvements étaient douloureux, et le sang dégoulinait par terre. Malade ou pas, prince ou pas, ce déchet regretterait ce qu'il avait fait. Restait à savoir si Levi ferait un malaise devant la blessure...

- Vooi, pousse toi! Foutu Boss! Tu es encore vivant?

La porte explosa devant le squale.

- La ferme, déchet, tu es bruyant.

- Le Boss est vivant et dans son état normal, constata intérieurement Marmon en regardant l'épéiste vociférer des insultes à l'autre.

Puis Squalo se tut assez brutalement pour tirer une tête comique en voyant la main de Xanxus.

- Il était dans ta chambre? interrogea-t-il d'une voix sourde après plusieurs secondes de silence.

C'est à cet instant précis que Levi retrouva l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

- BOSS! VOUS ETES BLESSE! hurla-t-il avant que le lancer d'un meuble encore intact ne le réduise au silence pour quelques minutes.

- Ses couteaux? articula l'épéiste d'un ton perplexe alors que Lussuria courrait vers la trousse de secours la plus proche.

- Non, ses dents, rétorqua Xanxus d'un ton dangereux.

- Ses dents? répéta Marmon, surpris, en examinant la blessure avec attention.

- Tch! Ce taré a définitivement pété les plombs, souffla Squalo en s'écartant pour laisser entrer le gardien du soleil avec les pansements.

Le boss consentit à s'affaler dans un fauteuil et à se laisser soigner.

- Il ne vous a pas loupé, commenta l'infirmier improvisé en désinfectant la main.

- Il se comporte comme une bête ces derniers temps, soupira l'arcobaleno en songeant qu'une bête n'était pas en mesure de signer un chèque bien garni en zéro pour payer les réparations, avec des intérêts.

Squalo réfléchissait lui aussi de son côté.

- Vooi! Comment ça se fait qu'il a pu entrer ici sans se faire remarquer et avec autant de cases en moins? Il a pu nous échapper et éviter les gardes mais, les caméras qu'on a installées hier? On aurait dû être averti qu'il était revenu!

- Il y a un garde pour s'occuper des caméras. Ce déchet doit être endormi, expliqua Xanxus. Va t'occuper de ça.

L'épéiste sortit en pestant, se promettant de découper en morceaux l'incapable si celui-ci s'était assoupi.

Mais non.

L'homme avait juste la gorge déchiquetée, ce qui rendait difficile toute mission plus élaborée qu'un simple acte de présence.

Par contre la vidéo enregistrée était plutôt intéressante. Aussi Squalo repoussa le cadavre encore chaud pour récupérer le support et le ramener à son boss.

Quand l'épéiste revint, Xanxus était en train de prouver que ses crises de rage étaient tout aussi redoutables quelque soit son nombre de mains valides. Levi gisait amoché dans un coin (il avait dû se réveiller après le départ du squale), Marmon s'était réfugié du côté du lustre, et Lussuria suppliait le Boss de se calmer pour qu'il puisse lui remettre un bandage pour remplacer l'autre, brûlé.

- VOOI! Vous pouvez pas rester cinq minutes sans que... VOI! hurla Squalo avant de se prendre un verre plein dans les cheveux.

Mais le capitaine de la Varia était fatigué.

- VOOOI! J'AI DU NOUVEAU! ASSEYEZ VOUS MAINTENANT OU JE VOUS COLLE MON EPEE DANS LE CUL SUFFISAMENT PROFOND SUFFISAMENT POUR QUE ÇA RESSORTE DE L'AUTRE CÔTE! VOOI! BOSS DE MERDE ARRETE DE NOUS FAIRE CHIER ET ASSIEDS-TOI!

Le silence s'installa. Et lorsque la brusque surdité des autres se fut dissipée, Squalo lança la vidéo qu'il venait de récupérer.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne nous a pas explosé les tympans pour rien, déchet, menaça Xanxus en essayant de se resservir un verre avec sa main amochée, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était beaucoup plus facile et rapide de claquer des doigts pour que Levi le fasse.

- On te fera payer les frais de prothèses auditives si elles sont nécessaires, Squalo.

- Vooi, fermez-là et regardez, gronda l'épéiste, se retenant de hurler une deuxième fois.

Il lança la vidéo. Et cette fois, le silence n'eut rien à voir avec des dommages au tympan.

C'était un mixage des images fournies par les caméras de surveillance. Ils virent Bel s'introduire dans la salle, tuer le garde, donner un coup dans une des caméras et repartir. Les images d'une mission classique d'assassinat, si ce n'étaient quelques détails.

Tout d'abord, Bel se déplaçait presque à quatre pattes alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable de faire ça.

Ensuite, il tuait l'homme avec ses dents, son visage étrangement déformé.

Et enfin, la main qu'il tendait vers la caméra était étrangement poilue, avec des ongles qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes qu'à des ongles de prince. Une patte, quoi.

- Oh, beuh, il a vraiment fait ça avec les dent, gémit Lussuria, dégoûté.

- Vous croyez qu'il a juste oublié de s'épiler les bras? fit Levi, perplexe.

- Non, rétorqua Marmon, catégorique.

- Tch, on dirait un cliché de film d'horreur, lâcha le squale d'un ton blasé en regardant Bel se figer en souriant vers la pleine lune, telle une bête rendant hommage à un dieu improbable.

- ...

L'épéiste se tourna brusquement vers les autres qui venaient de s'abîmer dans une soudaine réflexion.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous pensez que... s'étouffa-t-il en les dévisageant.

- Bel serait un loup-garou? déclara enfin Levi, abasourdi.

- Hum... Il y a une légende Vongola concernant le quatrième Vongola. On raconte qu'il aurait attaqué par un loup-garou non transformé dans sa jeunesse, et qu'il aurait gardé quelques séquelles, dont un solide appétit. Même si à l'époque on ne croyait plus vraiment à ce genre de choses. Mais on est dans la mafia, soupira Marmon, sans que les autres ne sachent pourquoi il semblait si désolé.

- Vooi! Arrêtez vos conneries! Même si on est dans la mafia, ce genre de trucs n'existent pas! Il a juste pété un câble et se déguise!

- Hum, les poils et les ongles ont l'air bien réels, affirma Lussuria, pensif. A défaut de l'avoir sous la main, il faudrait essayer de couper un bout, pour analyser. Mais je dois avouer qu'il agit comme une véritable bête sauvage. Hum...

- Il a commencé à faire des trucs bizarres le premier jour de la pleine lune! s'affola Levi qui se rappelait de la mission ennuyeuse qu'il avait faite ce jour là.

La bouteille vide mue d'envie de suicide par éclatement sur un crâne choisit pour une fois le gardien de la foudre plutôt que son homologue de la pluie.

- Abrutis, gronda Xanxus, furieux. Si Bel est un loup-garou, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas transformé à mon tour pour vous bouffer?

Argument recevable, annonça la tête interdite des trois autres. Squalo se détourna, le visage criant « j'avais raison ». Bel serait retombé au statut de simple taré qui a grillé son dernier neurone, si un événement inattendu n'était pas survenu :

- La malédiction est sur vouuuuuus! menaça une voix grave et exaltée.

..o0o0o0o..

**Loup-garou (n,m) **: humain stupide ayant évolué en bestiole stupide. Particulièrement bruyant la nuit ; non dressable. _(Source : Superbi Squalo)_

**Consanguinité (n,f) :** Sorte de bombe à retardement génétique détruisant le cerveau des tarés princiers ennuyeux à gérer pour l'entourage. _(Source : Marmon)

* * *

_

J'espère que ça vous a plu! La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder.

note : Twilight n'a rien à voir avec ça ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire ^^. Un autre chapitre est à venir, peut-être deux. Merci à **Nolwen G** de m'avoir rappelé qu'il fallait que je poste la suite. J'espère avoir le temps d'écrire la fin, ce qui n'est pas gagné...

Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

- La malédiction est sur vouuuuuus! menaça une voix grave et exaltée.

- Hu? firent les Varias (le Boss se contentant de lever un sourcil menaçant).

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore? s'étonna l'arcobaleno, formulant le fond de leur pensée à tous.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit brutalement sur un homme débraillé et pieds nus. Le regard fuyant, il fixa chacun des assassins comme si leur vue le brûlait, avant de scruter avec insistance la bouteille qui venait d'apparaître dans la main de Xanxus. En voyant les longs cheveux sales de l'intrus, Squalo se promis à lui-même de ne jamais oublier de laver les siens. On avait vite l'air d'un hippie camé dans le cas contraire. Lussuria pensa à part lui que l'espèce de robe blanche de l'intrus n'était pas du tout seyante.

- Dieu vous... a... maudiiit! grogna l'intrus en dévisageant le squale avec hargne comme s'il avait lu ses pensées capillaires. Il a déjà puni l'un d'entre vous!

L'escouade de meurtriers d'élite resta statufiée, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Voir un prédicateur débarquer dans son salon alors qu'on envisage qu'un collègue est devenu une bestiole sanguinaire ne faisait pas partie des situations de base qu'un mafieux s'attend à rencontrer un jour. Poser des questions à l'intrus? Le foutre dehors? L'abattre (et salir le tapis)?

- Vous allez expier vos fautes!

- Quelles fautes? interrogea Xanxus en profitant de l'attention de Levi pour lui signaler de lui resservir un verre.

- Toutes vos fautes! Suppôts de Satan! Représentations vivantes du péché! Vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances! L'un d'entre vous est déjà perdu!

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Bel? demanda Marmon, avec le même enthousiasme qu'il mettait à payer ses factures.

- Il est maudit de Dieu!

Un autre ange passa, pesant, avant d'être interrompu par des coups à la porte.

- Oui? grogna Xanxus en reconnaissant les gestes pleins d'appréhension d'un subordonné apportant une mauvaise nouvelle, ou tout au moins rien d'intéressant.

- Boss! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais on a à la porte deux infirmiers qui prétendent qu'un dingue évadé de chez eux traîne dans les parages.

Nouveau blanc.

- Dites-leur de se dépêcher de le récupérer. Il est là.

Tout le monde se retint de lâcher un soupir soulagé. Juste un fou. Néanmoins, il avait fait son effet.

Marmon parla d'aller se coucher Lussuria approuva, il était tard. Ou tôt, selon le point de vue. Xanxus acquiesça en signalant à Squalo qu'il avait des dossiers à remplir pour midi. L'épéiste hurla son mécontentement, réveillant tout le monde dans un rayon de trois kilomètres jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui envoie son verre vide à la figure. Le prédicateur continua de débiter ses menaces jusqu'à ce que les deux infirmiers lui mettent la main dessus, et ils partirent au son de « vous serez maudits jusqu'à votre dixième génération si vous ne vous repentez pas! ».

Personne n'ayant envie de se repentir de quoique ce soit, la conversation en resta là. Tous partirent se coucher, soulagés.

..o0o0o0o..

Le lendemain, les ennuis recommencèrent. Ce fut Squalo qui s'en aperçut le premier, en allant chercher un café. Le but de la manœuvre était de se réveiller pour attaquer la pile de dossiers qui l'attendaient, et il se rendit compte que, malgré l'heure matinale et la veille de la nuit, Xanxus était déjà levé. L'épéiste pouvait l'entendre balancer des objets et des corps contre les murs ; quoique les chocs étaient plus espacés dans le temps que d'ordinaire. Le fait que leur boss soit devenu manchot temporaire durant la nuit n'était sans doute pas étranger à ça.

Squalo avala rapidement son café, agacé, puis se décida à aller voir ce qui énervait l'autre à une heure aussi matinale. Xanxus était plutôt du genre à rester dormir un peu plus longtemps quand l'envie lui prenait, et l'air de tam-tam qu'il jouait sur les murs n'allait pas aider l'épéiste à se concentrer.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers les quartiers du brun, prêt à lui exploser les oreilles avec ses récriminations. Se lever tôt pour remplir des dossiers alors qu'il était crevé, passe encore. Mais piquer une crise qui devait réveiller tout le château et l'empêcher de travailler alors qu'il rêvait de se recoucher, c'était la feuille qui faisait tomber la pile de dossiers!

- VOOI! Il lui arrive quoi? demanda-t-il à un subordonné un peu amoché qui vidait les lieux en courant.

- Il a voulu de la viande. Un steak.

- Hu?

- Un steak de bœuf. Il nous a attaqué parce qu'il n'a pas été préparé assez vite.

- Hu?

- Ensuite, il nous l'a envoyé dans la figure parce qu'il le voulait saignant et qu'il était cuit à point.

- Hein?

- Et maintenant, il est en colère parce que le deuxième n'arrive pas assez vite.

- ...

- Capitaine Squalo, pourriez-vous me lâcher? Il va être encore plus en colère si le deuxième steak n'arrive pas assez vite.

L'épéiste laissa partir l'homme, son esprit tentant de faire des liens logiques entre les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Xanxus. Steak. Saignant. Petit-déjeuner.

« _E__rror _» lui répondit son cerveau.

- Xanxus aime les steaks à point, murmura le squale pour lui même.

« C'est pas vraiment ce qui gêne le plus » lui souffla son organe pensant, voyant que son propriétaire ramait.

- ...

« Retourne prendre un café. ça te réveillera. »

Et une fois arrivé devant la tasse...

- Vooi! Mais pourquoi de la viande à cette heure-ci, du matin?

Saignante en plus? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à leur boss? Rassemblant son courage, il se dirigea vers les quartiers d'où provenaient des bruits de violence.

- Bande de déchets! J'ai dit saignant!

Squalo glissa un œil par la porte d'où provenait la douce voix de son supérieur. Sa flamme allumée dans sa main valide, Xanxus s'apprêtait à tuer un des gardes. Ses cicatrices étaient bien visibles et son visage déformé par la rage. L'épéiste fit demi-tour au pas de course. Quelque soit la raison de sa colère, quand le boss était dans cet état là, il valait mieux s'éloigner.

Rapidement, la nouvelle fit le tour de la Varia. Et, si aucun des assassins n'en parla, tous gardaient en arrière-pensée les élucubrations du fou de la veille. Bel fut remis à plus tard, personne n'ayant envie de courir après lui. Les dossiers furent heureusement finis à temps et rendus à un boss de très mauvaise humeur. Et plus rien n'empêcha Squalo de rejoindre son lit pour se lancer avec plaisir dans le rattrapage intensif des heures de sommeil perdues.

..o0o0o0o..

Cette tâche cruciale fut interrompue à deux heures du matin par des coups de feu et des hurlements. Cette fois-ci, aucun oreiller au monde n'aurait permis à Squalo de se rendormir. L'épéiste bondit donc hors de son lit pour voir ce qui se tramait dehors.

En sortant dans le jardin, il faillit mourir trois fois. La première fois il eut juste le temps d'esquiver un coup de Bel. La deuxième fut un tir de son Boss en direction de Bel. La troisième, était parce qu'il se trouvait sur le chemin de Xanxus qui voulait rejoindre le prince. En fait, le jardin était le lieu d'une lutte apocalyptique opposant le Boss au fou furieux. Le squale eu le temps de remarquer que le lieu était _déjà_ dans un état post-apocalyptique avant de rentrer précipitamment.  
Il y eut dix minutes de lutte furieuse pendant lesquelles aucun des autres membres de la Varia n'osa s'aventurer dehors, puis Bel s'enfuit et Xanxus finit par revenir dans le salon.

- Boss, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? tenta doucement Lussuria.

- J'avais envie de me promener, et je suis tombé sur lui.

- Hu? Tu te promènes à 2h du matin? s'étouffa Squalo qui aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir dormir à cette heure là.

- Un problème, déchet? Rapporte moi plutôt un steak. Saignant.

- VOOI! C'est pas une heure pour un steak! s'emporta l'épéiste.

- Tu veux mourir? grogna Xanxus, le foudroyant du regard.

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul. Le Boss semblait vraiment de mauvais poil. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'heure très matinale, qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Qu'il n'était pas rasé. Par contre, la grimace menaçante qui déformait son visage en laissant apparaître ses dents n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Squalo se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un chien en train de gronder et tourna les talons pour combler les envies excentriques de son chef.

- Hum, Boss, laissez-moi vous remettre un bandage, celui-ci est brûlé et déchiré, vous n'allez pas guérir comme ça, minauda le gardien du soleil.

- Touche moi et je te bute, déchet.

L'aura menaçante de l'autre fit reculer l'expert en arts martiaux qui poussa un cri aigu avant de partir en courant.

- Vooi! Où est Lussuria? brailla le squale en revenant dans la pièce.

Il se tut en apercevant Levi et Marmon recroquevillés dans un coin.

- File lui le steak! Vite! souffla le gardien de la foudre, jetant un œil inquiet au Boss dont les cicatrices apparaissaient lentement mais sûrement.

Sentant la catastrophe venir, le requin obtempéra avant de fuir hors de la pièce avec les autres. Un verre vide se fracassa sur sa nuque, le faisant jurer et se retourner, prêt à injurier son supérieur dans sa fuite. Néanmoins, la vue de Xanxus en train de déchiqueter la viande avec les dents fit mourir les insultes au fond de sa gorge.

- Bon! Où est Lussuria? s'énerva-t-il une fois hors de portée du boss.

- Il a fui sans qu'on sache pourquoi, soupira Marmon. Le boss n'avait pourtant pas commencé sa crise de rage.

- On le retrouve! décida Squalo. Il faut qu'on parle de Bel et de ce connard de boss.

Cinq minutes de recherches suffirent pour localiser les gémissements du gardien du soleil dans la laverie du château.

- Voi! Il t'arrive quoi?

- Le boss... geignit l'autre.

- Oui, il est bizarre, mais quoi? s'emporta l'épéiste en tentant de ne pas faire porter sa voix dans tout le château.

- Ses mains...

- QUOI SES MAINS?

- Squalo, calme toi, intervint l'arcobaleno.

- Poilues, lâcha enfin le nécrophile.

- ... répliquèrent en chœur ses compagnons.

- Avec des ongles longs, vieux et jaunes, une horreur!

- ...

- Comme Bel. Sauf que lui avait des poils blonds.

- ...

- De vraies pattes, frissonna le punk en plissant ses lèvres dans une moue dégoûtée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les mains viriles et soignées du boss soient devenues comme ça en si peu de temps.

- Attends, tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que tu penses que Bel et Xanxus sont devenus des loup-garou? articula Squalo d'une voix sourde.

Les loup-garous n'existaient pas. Pas au XXIe siècle. Bien qu'il eut été ravi d'en affronter lors de ses longs entraînements dans la montagne.

- Hum, les poils, les ongles, les envies de viande, les promenades à des heures indues. Bel qui hurle à la pleine lune et qui tue des gens avec ses _dents_... résuma le bébé en prenant de la hauteur, pensif.

- Et il a mordu le boss! Ce déchet a mordu le boss et l'a contaminé! vociféra Levi.

- Hum... lança le bras droit de la Varia, peu convaincu. Comment était Bel avant qu'il fasse sa crise et nous casse les oreilles la nuit?

- Il ne bougeait pas de sa chambre, et il sortait uniquement pour aller piquer dans le frigo. Du jambon, les informa l'arcobaleno.

- Tch! J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire tout ça! Le vieux dingue vous a lobotomisé ou quoi? jeta Squalo d'un ton méprisant.

- N'empêche, le vieux semblait connaître Bel, souffla Levi. Il semblait croire que c'était une punition divine...

- Pff! fit Squalo avant que l'image de Xanxus déchirant la viande avec les mains et les dents ne lui revienne à l'esprit.

Le tireur avait eu l'air d'un parfait animal à ce moment là.

- Hum... faudrait le tester pour être sûr, admit-il enfin, à contrecœur.

Levi eut la première idée sensée de la journée.

- On regarde sur internet? proposa-t-il.

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Et un quart d'heure plus tard, le dilemme était encore pire.

- Bon, si ce sont vraiment des loup-garous, il n'y a aucun moyen de les guérir, conclut Marmon. Remarque, on pourrait attendre la fin de la pleine lune et voir ce qui se passe.

- C'est ça. Et on regarde le boss se transformer tranquillement pour qu'il nous attaque pendant notre sommeil? On a encore deux nuits à tirer après celle-là! ironisa Squalo.

Lussuria pencha la tête, pensif :

- Hum. Comme solution, il y a, la balle en argent...

- Trop cher, le coupa Marmon.

- La balle trempée dans de l'eau bénite...

- Humpf, émit l'épéiste pour montrer son peu de conviction.

- L'amputation d'une main...

- Encore pire, se plaignit Levi en imaginant son précieux Boss amputé d'une main.

- On n'a qu'à tester sur Bel, suggéra l'arcobaleno.

- Attend, si on tue Bel avec une balle, il mourra et ça ne prouvera rien du tout! s'agaça le gardien de la pluie. Quant à l'amputer... On ferait peut-être mieux de le remplacer tout de suite.

- Hum, on peut toujours essayer de les asperger d'eau bénite. Si ça fait pas de bien, ça ne fera pas de mal, de toute manière, proposa Lussuria.

- Bel est difficilement rattrapable. Et qui voudrait essayer de renverser de l'eau sur Xanxus? demanda Marmon avec son habituel ton blasé.

- Si vous y tenez, vous n'avez qu'à foutre l'eau bénite dans le ballon d'eau chaude de sa salle de bain, conseilla l'épéiste, cherchant encore une explication rationnelle à tout ce qui se passait.

Il avait bien croisé quelques loups dans les montagnes, mais rien de plus qu'une meute affamée. Pas de Xanxus en mode carnivore. Hibari avait l'air de s'y connaître en herbivores et carnivores, peut-être pourrait-on lui demander conseil à ce sujet?

- Pas bête, Squ-chan! gloussa Lussuria. Levi peut très bien faire ça quand le boss sera loin.

Tout à ses réflexions ironiques sur le gardien du nuage Vongola, l'épéiste réalisa soudainement une chose :

- MERDE! Ce déchet de Gokudera Hayato arrive dans deux jours!

- Hein?

- Il vient pour parler de la résidence détruite lors de la dernière rencontre Vongola-Varia. Tch, encore des ennuis! Bon! Il faut se dépêcher! ordonna Squalo.

- Hum, c'est en effet problématique, convint Lussuria avec une grimace d'inquiétude. Si la rumeur venait à se répandre...

Le squale prit une inspiration.

- Levi! Puisqu'il faut tester le boss, envoie l'un de tes subordonnés aller chercher de l'eau bénite dans une église, maintenant! Après, tu la mettras dans le ballon d'eau chaude, tu es le seul à avoir les compétences techniques pour ça.

- Ça c'est en admettant que le boss utilise encore sa douche, argumenta le bébé.

- Il a pas l'air encore trop atteint, espérons que ça marchera, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- Je bricolerai le ballon pour qu'on puisse vérifier le niveau d'eau et l'empêcher de se remplir, affirma Levi.

- Parfait! Le boss semble parti pour continuer ses promenades nocturnes. Utilise un larbin pour le surveiller. Voi, moi, je vais me coucher!

La gardien de la pluie tourna les talons et sortit de la laverie pour regagner son lit. Pour sa part, dès qu'il se serait levé (tard, si possible), il ferait quelques recherches de son côté. Parce que n'en déplaise à la légende sur le quatrième Vongola, les loup-garous n'existaient pas. Il était quasiment sûr que cette histoire d'eau bénite n'allait pas marcher. Il ouvrit sa porte d'un coup de pied, vérifia que Xanxus ou encore Bel ne se cachait pas dans un coin, et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

..o0o0o0o..

Le lendemain, le squale fut réveillé par un hurlement qui concurrençait celui qu'il avait émit la fois où un Mosca avait marché sur son pied nu. L'épéiste reconnu le timbre rocailleux de Xanxus, déformé par la douleur et la rage.

- Mission réussie, marmonna-t-il avant de coller un oreiller par-dessus sa tête et de se rendormir aussi sec.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un le secouait.

- Squ-chan! Réveille-toi! Squ-chan! piailla une voix aiguë avant que des mains n'arrachent impitoyablement l'oreiller protecteur.

Quelqu'un ouvrit les rideaux. L'épéiste grogna, mal réveillé. Savaient-ils que tout être humain a besoin d'un quota d'heure de sommeil pour garder sa bonne santé? Il se redressa enfin et jeta un œil sur les envahisseurs. Lussuria et Marmon.

- Quoi? murmura-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux, tâtant le nombre de nœuds qui s'étaient formés pendant la nuit.

Vingt minutes de démêlage au programme.

- L'eau bénite. Ça a marché! Le boss s'est brûlé!

L'angoisse perçait dans la voix de l'expert en art martiaux. Squalo remarqua seulement alors les coups qui secouaient le manoir et faisaient vibrer les murs et les meubles. Xanxus devait être en pleine crise de rage.

- Levi survivra peut-être, commenta Marmon d'un ton morne. Pourvu que les factures ne soient pas trop élevées.

- Mon Dieu, mais que doit-on faire, Squ-chan?

Mal réveillé, le Squ-chan n'en savait rien.

- Approfondir les recherches, finit-il par dire. Et préparer l'arrivée de cet enfoiré de Gokudera Hayato.

Et il eut d'un seul coup une idée. Gokudera Hayato. Le spécialiste des trucs bizarres en tout genre. Yamamoto lui avait raconté. Des extraterrestres aux fantômes, en passant les animaux rares ou imaginaires jusqu'aux cas de possession, le métissé était incollable. Et en plus d'être incollable, il y croyait à fond. Le mec idéal pour ce genre de problème. Mis à part que c'était un Vongola dixième génération.

Mais aux grands maux les grands moyens.

- J'ai une idée, lâcha enfin l'épéiste.

Une douche, un café et cinq minutes d'explications plus tard, Squalo saisit son portable et composa un numéro, maudissant son boss qui secouait les murs comme un tremblement de terre de force quatre (échelle de Richter).

- Allo! aboya la voix du fumeur dans le combiné.

- C'est Squalo.

- J'ai vu. Tu veux quoi? Un problème rapport à ma visite?

- Non, pas du tout. (l'épéiste eut un sourire moqueur) En fait, je t'appelle à cause d'un pari avec Bel. Rapport à ce qu'il est plus génial que toi, paraît-il.

- Hein? commença à s'énerver le gardien Vongola. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce taré!

- Yamamoto m'a dit que tu es incollable sur certains trucs disons, pointus. Voire ésotériques.

- Évidemment! Comment pourrais-je être le bras droit du Juudaime si je n'avais pas un minimum de connaissances?

- Mouais... Plutôt que de te croire sur parole, je veux vérifier. Tu vois, la plupart des mecs qui se trimballent avec des têtes de mort et ce genre de décorations en toc ne sont pas des lumières...

L'épéiste se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire.

- Vérifie quand tu veux, connard! brailla Hayato.

- Vooi, c'est ce que je voulais entendre! approuva le squale avec un sourire satisfait. Que tu me prouves que tu peux coller cet abruti de Bel.

- C'est quoi ta putain de question?

Le Varia se concentra, de nouveau sérieux.

- Simple. Étude de cas théorique. Imagine que, par exemple, Yamamoto, ait brusquement un comportement bizarre.

Le silence de l'italien à l'autre bout de la ligne était encourageant.

- Il disparaît le jour, revient la nuit pour se mettre à hurler, tue des animaux sur son chemin. Et un type qu'il a mordu au sang a brusquement des envies de viande saignante, se met à se promener la nuit et voit des poils lui pousser sur le corps. Tu en conclues quoi?

- Tch! Qu'il a un comportement de loup-garou!

- Admettons. Maintenant, imagine que tu rentres dans ta chambre, il fait nuit, et que dedans, il y a Yamamoto qui cherche à t'attaquer. Tu fais quoi?

- Je bute Yamamoto et je vais dormir. T'en a encore beaucoup des comme ça? s'impatienta Gokudera.

Squalo s'empêcha de justesse de hurler d'impatience. La solution, bien que recevable, n'était pas utilisable sur Xanxus.

- Et si par hasard ce n'était pas Yamamoto, mais Sawada Tsunayoshi, le loup-garou? Tu ferais quoi?

Les assassins tendirent l'oreille, attendant la réponse.

- Aucun loup-garou n'arriverait à mordre le Juudaime! Aucun! Personne n'échappe à l'hyperintuition du Juudaime! s'emporta Hayato.

- VOOOI! Yamamoto n'est pas une tapette, il arriverait quand même à le blesser! J'entraînerais pas une fiotte incapable de tenir une épée correctement! craqua Squalo. Et puis si tu es sûr que ton précieux boss n'a pas été mordu, hein, comment il serait devenu comme _ça_?

On entendit un reniflement dédaigneux dans le haut-parleur.

- Ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un lui aurait lancé une malédiction, ou qu'il aurait profané un lieu sacré.

Les varia échangèrent un regard en coin.

- Du genre, une église? Vraiment? insista Squalo.

- Oui, et maudire Dieu, enfin, ce genre de trucs, quoi.

- Et tu ferais comment pour le guérir et te protéger de lui?

- Se protéger d'un loup-garou, à part se barricader, le reste, c'est incertain. Quant à le guérir, hum, ça dépend de la malédiction. Au pire un exorcisme ne fera pas de mal, fit Gokudera d'un ton incertain, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que l'épéiste était sérieux.

Superbi sentit le danger.

- Vooii! Bel avait parlé d'une histoire de peau de loup à retrouver et à brûler. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça? ricana-t-il.

- Dis à ce connard qu'il y a aucune chance que le Juudaime ou Yamamoto se trimballe une peau de loup! Le Juudaime préférerait se tuer que de mettre en danger les gens, il la brûlerait tout seul! vociféra le fumeur.

- Pas faux, admit l'autre, souriant. Je considère que j'ai gagné.

Il était temps de mettre fin à la conversation. Squalo ouvrit la bouche.

- BANG! fit la porte de sa chambre en explosant sous l'impulsion du boss qu'ils chérissaient tous.

- VOOOI! C'était ma porte enfoiré!

- Déchets... commença l'intrus d'un ton qui calma les ardeurs vindicatives de son second en lui rappelant que, malgré tout, il n'était pas suicidaire.

- Boss? demanda Lussuria d'une toute petite voix.

- Je veux un steak saignant. Maintenant. Et pense à dégager Levi du chemin, ordonna le brun avant de tourner les talons et de repartir dans le silence complet.

- Ça présage mal du montant des factures, soupira Marmon.

- Je vais y aller, annonça le punk en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Et c'est après son départ que Squalo se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours le téléphone à la main.

- Voi! Tu es toujours là, toi? cria-t-il dans le micro.

- C'est... c'est pour ça que... hoqueta une voix à dans l'écouteur.

- Non! C'est pas ça! C'est un hasard, vooi!

Gokudera raccrocha.

- MERDE! hurla l'épéiste, furieux.

- Mmh, acquiesça le bébé qui était resté dans la pièce.

- Tch! C'est pas comme si on avait pu régler le problème en deux jours de toute manière. Je vais faire comme il a dit et regarder les dernières missions de Bel. On sait jamais, ça a peut-être un lien, grogna le squale avant de tourner les talons et de partir voire les archives des dossiers.

Il allait volontairement se plonger dans un tas de papiers, au lieu de faire mille choses plus intéressantes comme s'entraîner, aller étriper quelqu'un (Yamamoto?), disparaître hors de la vue du boss ou encore simplement compléter sa nuit de sommeil.

- Tch, va falloir vérifier toutes les missions depuis un mois. Vooi, qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu faire cet enfoiré de Bel pour finir dans un état pareil?

Dernière mission en date du prince dégénéré : dix jours avant. Il fallait se débarrasser du propriétaire véreux d'un élevage de chiens pour une histoire de dettes. D'après ce qu'avait dit Bel, il n'y avait pas que le propriétaire qui était véreux. Les chiens non plus n'étaient pas très frais, et ils le furent encore moins après le passage du lanceur de couteaux. « Mesure sanitaire » avait-il ricané.

- Tch, j'arriverai à rien! grogna-t-il en balançant le dossier à sa place. Il y avait peu de chance que le taré ait marqué « j'ai profané une église et déterré tous les morts d'un cimetière » dans un de ses rapports.

Pris d'une idée subite, Squalo consulta sur internet les quotidiens régionaux ; après tout, si jamais une église ou un cimetière avait été dégradé, il y avait de bonnes chances que cela ait fait un article dans une quelconque feuille de chou. Bingo.

L'épéiste parcourut l'article. Il datait d'un peu plus d'une semaine. Quelqu'un avait déposé un cadavre éventré de chien sur l'autel. Le coupable avait même poussé la plaisanterie à enrouler une partie des intestins de la bête autour du coup du Jésus du crucifix telle une écharpe sanglante.

Le squale soupira. Il tenait sa profanation, ce timbré de Gokudera serait content. Mais, par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Tout était devenu fou depuis quelques jours. D'abord Bel, puis le foutu prédicateur, puis le Boss, la douche à l'eau bénite, et maintenant cet article qui apportait une pierre de plus à l'édifice de superstitions.

Il regarda sa montre. Presque midi. Il ouvrit la porte dans l'intention de rallier la cuisine et d'y trouver un truc consistant, avant de s'immobiliser devant la personne qui allait justement frapper.

- Vooi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? Tu ne devais arriver que dans deux jours!

- Vu comment tu avais l'air d'un cas désespéré j'ai pris de l'avance, rétorqua Gokudera en allumant une cigarette.

- Tu te fous de moi, connard? Est-ce qu'on avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide? s'emporta Squalo.

- Et pas qu'un peu, répliqua le fumeur avec un petit sourire. De toute façon, j'étais déjà en Italie.

L'aura meurtrière de l'épéiste diminua légèrement.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le Varia ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre avec ses délires paranoïaques lorsque Lussuria surgit dans le couloir.

- Squ-chan, le Boss ne veut plus sortir de son bureau! Il dit qu'il y a trop de... Oh? Gokudera?

- Aucun soucis, hein? se moqua le Vongola.

Les deux Varia échangèrent un regard puis...

- Viens! lâcha Squalo d'un ton las. On va t'expliquer.

..o0o0o0o..

**Loup-garou (n,m) :** bestiole craignant la lumière et l'eau bénite. Contagieuse. Nuit au sommeil des autres. _(source : Superbi Squalo) _Ne paye pas ses facture_ (source : Marmon) _Créature fascinante et dangereuse dont les mœurs sont à observer avec soin_ (source : Gokudera Hayato).

* * *

_

Si vous voyez des erreurs ou des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Les critiques sont aussi les bienvenues, elles m'aident à améliorer mes textes. Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ^^.

Merci aux reviews anonymes laissées sur mes fics ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir, même si je ne peux pas y répondre. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture.

Enfin, bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'une réunion informelle eut lieu autour d'un repas dans une salle du château, après que les assassins se furent assurés que leur Boss ne viendrait pas débarquer au milieu des déclarations gênantes.

Ils parlèrent de Bel, du Boss, de la vidéo. Puis, Lussuria amena les nouvelles du jour.

- Le Boss ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre. Il reste dans la pénombre et refuse de bouger. Et il est de plus en plus agressif

- Hum... fit pensivement Hayato. Ça ressemble beaucoup à certains traits d'avant-transformation. Mais c'est vrai que pour mettre les choses au clair, le mieux serait de mettre la main sur Bel. On pourrait l'examiner. Il faudrait déterminer où il passe ses journées.

- Ses traces sont plutôt difficiles à suivre, objecta le squale.

- Le territoire d'un loup en saison chaude est d'environ 100 à 200 km2, ce qui fait un cercle de rayon 8 km au maximum. Comme il revient ici tous les soirs, et qu'il se déplace à pieds, ça peut coller. A moins, bien sûr, que cet enfoiré vous fasse une blague auquel cas vaudrait mieux chercher dans les hôtels du coin.

- Nous avons déjà cherché de ce côté là, affirma Marmon. S'il est en ville, on le saura.

- Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire qu'il nous fait chier_ sciemment_, et donc qu'il cache un déguisement dans un coin avec des lingettes nettoyantes et de quoi se rincer la bouche. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça, intervint de nouveau Squalo.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Non, Bel n'avait vraiment rien à gagner à se faire passer pour plus attaqué qu'il ne l'était. La folie du prince étant bien établie, la conversation reprit.

- Il y a quoi dans un périmètre de 10 kilomètres ? Interrogea le fumeur. Vous avez déjà essayé de le pister avec des chiens ?

- Oui, répondit Lussuria avec une moue déçue. Mais comme Bel se déplace aussi en hauteur et que les chiens ne savent pas encore grimper aux arbres, nous n'avons pas pu aller très loin.

- Je vois... Cela dit le périmètre est plutôt restreint. Pourquoi ne pas faire une battue en vérifiant soigneusement les endroits où il pourrait se cacher la journée?

- Hum, intervint Marmon en se penchant sur une carte. Le terrain est plutôt accidenté à l'est du manoir, et au nord il y a plusieurs maisons ou caches abandonnées. Pour le reste, c'est du terrain découvert.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, déclara Squalo. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire de toute façon. Bon! On va faire deux groupes!

Les autres l'écoutèrent en silence. Puis, après l'envoi d'un messager pour annoncer à Xanxus qu'ils partaient rechercher Bel (« Tch! Il y a des chances qu'on ne le revoit pas vivant. » grogna l'épéiste, blasé) ils se séparèrent. Lussuria, Levi et Marmon partaient vérifier les endroits probables au nord du terrain, et Gokudera faisait équipe avec Squalo pour l'est.

Le premier groupe avait plus d'endroits à vérifier mais aussi plus de chances de croiser Bel si ce dernier avait décidé de se terrer dans un endroit civilisé. Comme le terrain était facile d'accès, ils avaient emmené un chien avec eux. Leur travail se résumait à visiter quelques caches et maisons abandonnées, et ne leur prendrait tout au plus que quelques heures. Ils rejoindraient les autres s'ils ne trouvaient rien dans le périmètre.

Squalo et Gokudera devaient quant à eux chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, c'est-à-dire un prince dans environ 30 kilomètres carrés, sachant que le relief n'était pas des plus faciles à pratiquer, ce qui réduisint aussi leur champ de vision, et que Bel pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Bien sûr, ils avaient relevé les endroits pouvant potentiellement cacher une grotte ou quelque chose du genre, mais les chances de tomber sur le fou furieux par inadvertance étaient très réduites. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient espérer trouver des indices en chemin, et de toute manière c'était ça ou attendre que l'autre repointe le bout de son nez durant la nuit. Ou encore que le Boss pète les plombs, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

- Rien dans la première maison, annonça la voix morne de l'arcobaleno dans le communicateur. Et aucun indice de présence.

- Rien de notre côté, répondit brièvement Squalo en jetant un regard agacé sur l'effondrement de terrain devant lui.

Bel pouvait tout aussi bien dormir à trois mètres de lui sans qu'il le sache. Ils perdaient leur temps. Gokudera scrutait les environs, le visage fermé ; il n'y avait aucune trace du prince et il se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux qu'ils se séparent. Peut-être après avoir exploré leurs points-cibles.

- Il y avait des squatteurs dans le deuxième endroit mais pas de trace de Bel, leur apprit Marmon une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

- On arrive au premier endroit.

Le sol effondré laissait entrevoir une ouverture.

- C'est là. Maintenant, reste à voir si Bel se cache là-dedans, déclara le fumeur en examinant le creux.

Il y avait des traces de passage mais on ne voyait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Les deux mafieux échangèrent un regard, puis Hayato se pencha, lança un fumigène dans l'ouverture, et battit en retraite vers le Varia. Aussitôt, un nuage grisâtre se répandit dans le caveau, amenant une odeur piquante vers les deux hommes. Squalo jeta un regard rapide autour de lui. L'absence d'autre colonne de fumée semblait indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie à cette grotte. Pas proche en tout cas.

Gokudera se tendit. Un bruit. Il y avait quelque chose dans le caveau. Le squale se crispa à son tour en entendant une respiration lourde et leva son épée. Pas question de se laisser surprendre par une sortie ou par un quelconque lancer de couteau.

Une silhouette ramassée sur elle-même se dessina dans la fumée. Squalo se prépara à bondir. Bel allait morfler.

- Ah, c'est un ours, commenta le Vongola en agitant une dynamite, hésitant visiblement à l'utiliser.

La tension retomba d'un seul coup.

- Vooi, on a perdu du temps pour rien! pesta le squale.

Il ne montra pas les mêmes scrupules que Gokudera sur le respect de la vie animale et renvoya le plantigrade dans sa caverne à l'aide d'un scontro di squalo.

- Bel n'est pas là-dedans! Vooi, on passe au deuxième point! vociféra-t-il dans le communicateur. Et de votre cô...

L'épéiste s'interrompit brusquement et bondit sur le côté en levant son épée pour protéger son visage. Bel atterrit sur lui.

Ses genoux cognèrent sur le bras levé de Squalo, rencontrant un point d'appui temporaire. Une main griffue agrippa l'épaule de l'épéiste qui sentit la pointe des ongles au travers de son manteau. Sous le poids de son agresseur, son bras s'abaissa, le laissant à découvert. Le Varia croisa le regard du déséquilibré une fraction de seconde avant que le visage de ce dernier se plonge vers son cou.

- Merde!

Squalo bascula en arrière au moment où les dents de Bel se plantaient dans la peau offerte. Une puissante odeur animale lui arriva dans la figure, répugnante. L'épéiste envoya son poing dans la tempe du loup-garou, lui faisant lâcher prise, et se redressa. Gokudera profita de l'ouverture pour envoyer une dynamite sur Bel.

L'explosion projeta le fugitif quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva aussitôt, bondit dans un buisson et disparut. Gokudera se précipita à sa poursuite avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne le voyait déjà plus. Il alluma donc une cigarette et revint sur ses pas, furieux.

- Tu es blessé? interrogea-t-il en voyant l'épéiste sur pied.

L'autre retira la main de son cou, dévoilant une longue traînée sanglante. Hayato laissa tomber sa cigarette. Il y eut un silence de mort uniquement perturbé par les couinements de Lussuria provenant du communicateur.

- Tu as été mordu! souffla le fumeur d'une voix sourde.

Leurs effectifs déjà réduits de chasseurs de loup-garou venaient de perdre encore un membre.

- Par l'enfer! s'énerva Squalo, essayant de maîtriser la panique qui montait en lui.

Il avait été mordu. D'ici quelques heures, comme Xanxus, il commencerait à avoir envie de viande saignante. Dans deux jours, il fuirait la luminosité. Et après, il rejoindrait Bel au rang des tarés, tout comme son boss n'allait pas tarder à faire.

Gokudera semblait faire le même calcul.

- On devrait rentrer. Tu dois te soigner.

Il fit une pause puis ajouta, sinistrement :

- Et je crois qu'on a déjà un cobaye.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'épéiste brailla dans le communicateur :

- Vooi, vous êtes toujours là?

- Oui, répondit Marmon. Tu as été mordu, Squalo?

- Vooi, vous revenez au manoir! Bel est dans ce coin là.

..oOoOo..

Les heures qui suivirent furent très longues pour l'épéiste. Déjà, le retour, où Gokudera avait refusé de passer devant, le pire étant qu'il avait sorti un calepin pour prendre des notes sur l'évolution de son état. Puis le silence un peu sinistre des autres quand il était rentré.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose, Squalo ? Demanda le fumeur pour la cinquième fois en moins de trois heures. De la viande ?

- DE LA SALADE ! VOOI !

Le boss refusait maintenant de sortir de sa chambre, et un sous-fifre avait été tué en essayant de frapper à sa porte. La situation était tendue. Marmon et Gokudera discutaient discrètement de la possibilité d'enfermer l'épéiste pour tester mais ça n'avait pas échappé au principal intéressé.

Mais Squalo se sentait parfaitement bien. Les envies de meurtre qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ses collègues et du gardien de la tempête étaient parfaitement normales. La seule chose différente de d'habitude était l'attitude des autres et la douleur à son cou.

- Squalo commence à devenir violent, commenta Lussuria.

- Gokudera est quand même agaçant, je dois dire, objecta Marmon en observant l'épéiste balancer un cendrier sur le fumeur qui voulait tester la sensibilité du Varia à l'eau bénite.

- Voi ! Vous me soûlez ! Je pars m'entraîner ! s'emporta Squalo qui sentait mal les négociations diplomatiques auprès de Sawada Tsunayoshi s'il découpait sadiquement en morceaux son gardien de la tempête.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche et bondit dehors.

- Notre cobaye s'enfuit, annonça la voix morne de Marmon dans son dos.

- Squ-chan ! Ne va pas trop loin ! On a encore besoin de toi ! piailla la voix de Lussuria.

- Tch !

Le squale s'arrêta à l'abri des arbres. Sa situation était merdique. Résumé : Bel avait définitivement cramé le disjoncteur de son cerveau et se comportait comme un animal depuis environ une semaine. Il avait mordu Xanxus qui à son tour avait eu un comportement bizarre et en était maintenant à rester cloîtré dans ses quartiers en tuant ceux qui s'en approchaient. Et maintenant, il était mordu. La malédiction était sur lui. Et cette fichue blessure qui le lançait. Lussuria l'avait soigné, mais il devrait peut-être voir un médecin.

Il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il avait été mordu. Combien de temps Xanxus avait-il mis à commencer à péter un câble ? Il avait été mordu vers deux heures trente ou trois heures du matin, et à sept heures, soit quatre heures trente après, avait commencé à démolir le château pour avoir de la viande. En ce qui le concernait, Squalo avait envie de pâtes à la carbonara. Et peut-être de faire un entraînement intensif, pour dissiper sa colère contre le fumeur et se vider la tête. Il donna un violent coup d'épée qui fit tomber un arbre, réfléchissant à la suite des choses.

Il irait d'abord voir un médecin, tant pis s'il le tuait ensuite. Il ne faudrait pas que la blessure s'infecte non plus, des fois qu'il survive en tant qu'humain. Après, il irait manger, des pâtes, de préférence.

- Tch ! Marmonna-t-il en revoyant Bel avec ses poils aux mains, ses griffes, ainsi que ses yeux lumineux... et son haleine de chacal, qui signifiait que le prince n'avait pas emmené de dentifrice avec lui dans sa cachette. D'ailleurs, que ferait-il de son épée s'il perdait la tête ? Aurait-il encore suffisamment de neurones pour la décrocher ? Redeviendrait-il humain après la pleine lune, qui d'ailleurs allait bientôt se finir ? Aurait-il le temps de se transformer à son tour ?

Et tout ça parce que ce taré de blond avait décidé d'aller profaner une église au lieu d'abattre simplement l'éleveur de chiens suspects...

Squalo s'arrêta brutalement.

- Bordel... murmura-t-il, saisi d'une idée soudaine.

Il se précipita chez le médecin le plus proche.

..oOoOo..

- Voooi ! Vous tous ! brailla-t-il en surgissant dans le salon, quelques heures plus tard.

- Tu sembles avoir encore toute ta tête, commenta Marmon après un examen de quelques secondes.

Gokudera abandonna temporairement ses projets de neutralisation du squale en vue d'un exorcisme.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

- Laissez tomber vos histoires de malédiction. C'est du n'importe quoi !

Les autres affichèrent une mine perplexe. Peut-être l'épéiste voulait-il juste les convaincre qu'ils avaient rêvé pour avoir la paix.

- Et ce serait quoi d'après toi ? interrogea Gokudera, l'air de de dire qu'un stupide épéiste n'aurait sans doute pas une explication plus logique que ce qu'avait fourni son cerveau génial.

- Vooi, la rage ! s'écria le squale d'un air triomphant.

- La rage ? répéta Gokudera, interloqué.

- Oui ! Cet abruti de prince de mes deux s'est fait mordre par un clébard enragé lors de sa dernière mission ! Et il a contaminé le boss en le mordant à son tour !

- Attends, objecta Gokudera, les symptômes de la rage ressemblent un peu à ça, mais avoir la rage ne fait pas pousser les poils, ni avoir peur de l'eau bénite.

L'épéiste eut un sourire dédaigneux.

- Il s'agit d'une forme mutante apparue il y a un an. C'est le même virus mais les effets sont différents.

Le sourire du Varia s'agrandit.

- On aurait pu croire que Shamal t'aurait appris quelque chose, mais visiblement il n'y a pas grand-chose qui est resté, tête de poulpe, ricana-t-il.

- Hey ! gronda Gokudera en devenant couleur pivoine. Ce foutu pervers m'a juste appris à manier les explosif !

- Vooi, rien sur les vaccins ? se moqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Donc, on peut sauver le Boss ? intervint Levi, inquiet, coupant Hayato.

- Humph. On peut. Ce connard a de la chance, on a trouvé un traitement révolutionnaire l'an dernier. Sinon il était foutu, répondit l'ex-futur-loup-garou.

- Et toi, Squalo ? s'enquit Lussuria. Tu as déjà pris le traitement ?

L'épéiste eut une moue méprisante.

- Moi ? Je suis vacciné depuis longtemps.

- ...

Le commandant du groupe d'assassins regarda ses collègues avec une pointe de consternation. Oui, ses vaccins étaient à jour. Il partait s'entraîner dans la montagne et la forêt à l'écart. Survivre aux éboulement, aux bêtes sauvages, dormir à la belle étoile, écraser d'éventuels adversaires et mourir bêtement sur le chemin du retour en s'égratignant sur un clôture rouillée. Son orgueil se remettrait mal de mourir du tétanos ou d'un truc comme celui qu'avait chopé cet enfoiré de Genkishi avant de rencontrer Byakuran. Quant à l'entraînement brutalement interrompu parce qu'une chauve-souris _légèrement_ malade avait cru bon de lui faire un bisou dans le cou durant la nuit... Autant se suicider tout de suite. Il n'était pas un fanatique de la vaccination, mais un minimum était nécessaire.

- Et pour Bel ? Demanda Marmon. La maladie attaque le cerveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Voi, je suis pas médecin !

- Hum, n'empêche, le problème principal reste... soupira Lussuria. Comment va-t-on administrer le traitement au Boss ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Seringue hypodermique ? Suggéra Gokudera.

Squalo prit une décision rapide :

- Vooi ! On va manger et on en discute !

Parce qu'avec tout ça, son envie de pâtes n'avait pas été comblée. Il avait la dalle.

Ils continuèrent de chercher une solution aux deux problèmes posés tout en mangeant : comment attraper Bel ? Comment soigner Xanxus ?

- Et ça peut pas se mettre dans la nourriture, tu sais, comme ils ont fait pour vacciner les renards sauvages ? suggéra Gokudera.

- Je crois pas, répondit Squalo en se resservant généreusement (l'exercice le creusait). Mais faudrait voir avec un médecin. Cela dit, vu comment il est difficile avec la bouffe...

- Pas faux, approuva Marmon à qui les factures de nourriture du boss collait des sueurs froides. Si on doit ajouter des médicaments à chaque fois, les coûts vont monter très vite.

- Cela dit... commença Gokudera, pensif.

Tout le monde le regarda, interrogateur.

- Pour attirer Bel, vous n'avez jamais tenté de laisser de la viande quelque part ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore essayé, répondit Marmon. Mais comme il revient tous les soirs, ça pourrait marcher. On doit avoir du somnifère inodore et sans saveur.

- De toute manière, vu les dépenses de nourriture de ce connard, on n'est pas à un jambon près, rétorqua Squalo en plantant rageusement la fourchette dans son assiette.

- Je vais prendre contact avec le médecin du boss, annonça Lussuria. Il pourra nous dire les différents traitements possibles pour lui.

L'épéiste hocha la tête.

..oOoOo..

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que le traitement se faisait par piqures uniquement. La tête de l'équipe d'assassins lorsqu'ils entendirent la nouvelle n'était pas sans évoquer celles de martyrs chrétiens qu'on condamne à l'arène. La question flottait dans l'air, gênante : qui s'approcherait de Xanxus pour lui annoncer qu'il devait suivre un traitement?

Gokudera tenta l'optimisme :

- Il reste encore quelques jours avant qu'il ne fasse comme Bel. Il a encore peut-être l'esprit assez clair.

- Mais il refuse que je soigne sa main blessée! gémit Lussuria. S'il refuse de simples bandages, comment veux-tu lui faire accepter deux piqures par jour pendant une semaine?

- Et si on se concentrait sur Bel, d'abord? suggéra Marmon, effrayé.

Le commandant en second de la Varia trancha une nouvelle fois.

- Voi! On essaye avec la viande ce soir pour attraper Bel! On s'occupera du boss après. Levi! Passe un plan du château et des environs! Et allume la lumière, avec ces foutus nuages on dirait presque qu'il fait nuit.

..oOoOo..

Ils se mirent d'accord pour placer des appâts dans le jardin et la cuisine. Lussuria et Levi se chargeaient de préparer la viande assaisonnée de somnifère, tandis que Squalo, Marmon et Gokudera les répartissaient aux alentours.

- Comment j'accroche ça? demanda le fumeur en sortant une tranche de jambon cru.

- Artistiquement! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, Vooi? Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que ce soit pas trop haut!

- ...

Dans la cuisine, les deux autres rencontraient quelques ennuis :

- Levi, mets un peu plus de somnifère dedans! Il ne faudrait pas que Bel ne s'endorme pas!

- Ok. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Boss? Il devrait être le premier à être sauvé!

- Levi-kun, nous en avons déjà parlé, minauda patiemment l'expert en arts martiaux. On ne peut pas approcher le boss pour l'instant, et tu te remets encore de tes blessures de ce matin.

- Mais! protesta le gardien de la foudre, renversant une bouteille complète de drogue sur la tranche de steak saignant qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Et puis, une fois que Bel sera attrapé et en cours de traitement, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur le boss. Nous avons encore un peu de temps. Et puis, il refuse de sortir de sa chambre, tu sais?

Levi soupira bruyamment, mi-résigné mi-furieux. Il ferait tout pour Xanxus, tout! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. La voix suraigüe de son collègue le tira de ses sombres pensées.

- Voilà la suivante, Levi-kun, dit-il en lui tendant une assiette avec un tranche de steak de bœuf saignante.

L'homme à tout faire de la Varia se tourna vers lui et s'interrompit en entendant un craquement du côté de la porte. Le gardien du soleil leva les yeux et se figea à son tour. Xanxus était là.

Levi lui-même mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Le boss ne portait pas son habituel manteau, et sa silhouette était étrangement recourbée. Les yeux rouges reflétaient la faible lumière du dehors d'une manière inquiétante. Plus angoissant encore, une grimace déformait son visage, dévoilant ses dents, et Lussuria sentit une perle de sueur rouler dans son dent en voyant les mains de son boss. Recourbées et griffues, avec de longs poils noirs au niveau des avant-bras. Comment de simples microbes pouvaient autant transformer un être humain ? se demandait-il.

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes, chaque protagoniste semblant s'être statufié sur place. Puis un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge de Xanxus, faisant sursauter le gardien de la foudre qui lâcha la fiole. Lussuria jeta un œil affolé à l'homme en face de lui. Le malade regardait l'assiette qu'il tenait toujours, le bras tendu vers Levi.

- Donne, gronda Xanxus dans un murmure à peine compréhensible, mais chargé de meurtre.

Se retenant tout juste de trembler, l'expert en arts martiaux lui tendit précipitamment la tranche de rôti. Levi ouvrit la bouche, incapable d'articuler un son.

Xanxus saisit la viande avec sa main gauche et la porta à la bouche. Horrifiés et fascinés, les deux assassins le regardèrent déchirer la viande avec les dents dans une série de mouvements et de bruits qui n'étaient pas sans évoquer un charognard. Une fois la viande avalée, le boss lécha sa main dans un bruit humide. Lussuria sentit son estomac se retourner et lutta pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner. Après un dernier regard en direction de la pile de viande derrière le gardien du soleil, Xanxus tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre et lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien, Lussuria s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Levi s'évanouit, entraînant une assiette dans sa chute.

Squalo revint juste à temps pour découvrir Levi toujours inconscient et Lussuria en train de vomir dans l'évier.

- Vooi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? brailla-t-il devant ses deux collègues pâles comme des linges et hors-service.

- Et il a même pas pris une tranche avec du somnifère ? tempêta-t-il une fois mis au courant et Levi réveillé.

- Squ-chan, marmonna Lussuria avant de retourner vomir dans la poubelle.

- Tch ! Vous ne servez à rien ! lança le squale avant de tourner les talons, une assiette de viande dans les mains.

Même s'il préférait s'ouvrir les veines que de se l'avouer, il s'inquiétait. L'état de Xanxus semblait empirer rapidement. Mais une fois le cas de Bel réglé, ils pourraient s'occuper de leur boss. Ils verraient ce soir.

..oOoOo..

Et le soir venu, ils se mirent en place. Cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient pas dans le jardin mais en hauteur. Les consignent étaient de laisser Bel manger une certaine quantité de viande, puis, s'ils en avaient la possibilité, de tirer une fléchette anesthésiante. Si ce n'était pas le cas et que le prince prenait la fuite, annoncer sa position et le suivre. Levi surveillait Xanxus pour éviter toute surprise de ce côté là. Le plan pouvait marcher. Gokudera semblait confiant.

En fait, rien ne marcha comme prévu. Bel finit effectivement par se montrer du côté des cuissots de poulet accrochés à l'ouest. Mais au moment où Squalo allait bondir à sa suite, Levi lui annonça que le boss était sorti de sa chambre et qu'il se dirigeait droit sur lui. L'épéiste eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver Xanxus qui se jeta sur Bel. Voyant une flamme apparaître dans la main du tireur, le commandant Varia décida de battre en retraite avant d'être tué par erreur. Et lorsque les flammes disparurent et que l'équipe d'assassins osa enfin s'aventurer dans le jardin, Xanxus était rentré et Bel avait fui. L'épéiste se retint de hurler de frustration et ils rentrèrent tous se coucher sans oser aller vérifier si leur bouillant supérieur hiérarchique avait mangé ou pas de la viande assaisonnée de somnifère. Tout semblait fichu pour le plan viande. Jusqu'à un coup de sonnette à la porte d'entrée.

- Oui ? demanda Lussuria en ouvrant la porte. Oh ? C'est inattendu.

Devant lui se trouvait le boss de la famille Cavalone, avec quelques hommes.

- Bonjour. Pourrais-je voir Squalo ? s'enquit-il avec son habituelle politesse. C'est important.

Il est peu dire que l'épéiste ne fut pas ravi de la présence du nouveau venu.

- Vooi, je suis occupé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis venu ramener Belphegor, répondit le blond, avant de s'étonner de la tête ahurie de ses interlocuteurs.

- Bel ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? s'étrangla Squalo après une seconde de silence.

Dino hocha la tête, perplexe. Les varia semblaient vraiment surpris et même incrédules, un peu comme s'il venait d'annoncer que la Vierge Marie avait décidé de leur rendre visite pour boire un coup avec eux.

- Il a eu de la chance. Il dormait par terre sur la route.

Le Cavalone vit les yeux de ses interlocuteurs s'agrandir d'étonnement.

- Sur la route ?

- Oui. Il n'avait pas l'air très clair. Il avait une tranche de jambon dans la bouche et il dormait.

- ...

- Vous avez fait quoi hier ?une fête, c'est ça ? interrogea Dino, tenant absolument à savoir pourquoi Bel dormait déguisé en plein milieu d'une route et à quoi rimaient les guirlandes en viande accrochées dans le jardin avec des pinces à linge. Celui qui avait fait ça avait même pris la peine d'assortir les pinces à linge entre elles.

- Oui ! trancha Squalo après un court dilemme intérieur. On a fait une fête. Bel était déguisé.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux bruns du boss en face de lui. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Mais enfin...

- D'accord, sourit-il. J'aurais cru que Bel tiendrait mieux l'alcool que ça.

L'ambiance se détendit d'un seul coup.

- Il n'avait pas l'air très clair, alors on l'a attaché, par sécurité. Je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas réellement craqué.

- C'est pas une mauvaise chose que de l'avoir maîtrisé, commenta Lussuria. Bel-chan peut être dangereux, parfois.

- Je vous le détache ? s'enquit le parrain avec un sourire.

- Surtout pas ! explosa Squalo. C'est bien comme ça !

- Ah, et pourquoi y a-t-il des cuisses de poulet accrochées à l'un des arbres devant la porte ? interrogea à nouveau Dino, intrigué.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

- Levi était bourré, lâcha Marmon.

- Ah.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations, Dino décida de prendre congé. Mais il aurait juré qu'une lueur de frustration brillait dans les yeux de l'épéiste quand il le regardait et que les autres paraissaient soulagés.

..oOoOo..

Bel avait été déposé dans le salon, encore endormi et solidement menotté, sa tranche de jambon toujours dans sa bouche.

- Voooi, j'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes nos tentatives ce soit ce foutu Bronco qui nous l'ait ramené ! tempêta Squalo, hors de lui.

- Les infirmiers arrivent, annonça Lussuria en raccrochant son portable. Calme-toi, Squ-chan. C'est Bel après tout.

- Il nous a donné du mal, approuva l'arcobaleno d'un ton neutre. Plus qu'on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un taré.

- Au moins, on l'a, rétorqua Gokudera en allumant une cigarette, indifférent aux problème d'ego malmené que rencontraient les assassins.

- Il pue, remarqua Levi en reculant d'un pas.

- Il n'a pas dû se laver ni quoi que ce soit depuis au moins une semaine, commenta le fumeur. Par contre, il est blessé.

- Les infirmiers s'occuperont de lui. Et les médecins nous diront si on peut faire quelque chose pour lui ou si c'est trop tard. Passons au problème suivant, décida Squalo.

- Boss ! gémit Levi en devenant plus pâle. Il faut le sauver !

- Mais comment ? Il passe la journée enfermé dans sa chambre et le soir il... il ! gémit Lussuria. Et il peut encore utiliser ses flammes.

- Hmph. A mon avis, il le fait par instinct. Le combat de cette nuit ressemblait au règlement de compte de deux bestioles, déclara l'épéiste sombrement. Si on veut l'avoir, ce sera par la ruse.

Et alors que des hommes en blouse blanche emmenaient précautionneusement le prince malade, le fumeur lança tout à trac :

- J'ai une idée.

- Si elle implique le bronco, tu peux te la carrer là où je pense, répliqua Squalo avec hargne.

- ...

..oOoOo..

**viande (n,f) :** aliment d'origine animale pouvant éventuellement servir de décoration au manoir Varia. _(Source : Dino) _. Appât à taré _(Source : __Superbi __Squalo)_ Grosse dépense quotidienne _(Source : Marmon)._

..oOoOo..

**Carnets de Gokudera : **

note 14 : Les poils sur les bras de Bel sont réels. Et sales.

note 15 : Il aurait pu s'étouffer avec sa tranche de jambon.

* * *

Voilà ! Épilogue de la fic au prochain chapitre, après la fameuse idée de Gokudera ^^. Ce sera plutôt orienté mini-paragraphes, comme mes anecdotes sur la Varia.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ^^ ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre après un mois de silence dû aux partiels et divers projets scolaires. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, il fait près de la moitié des autres qui eux étaient très longs. Merci pour vos reviews, je n'y ai pas toutes répondu mais je les ai toutes lues avec attention et plaisir. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils avaient décidé d'essayer. L'idée n'était pas bête en soi. Un peu risquée, mais moins qu'une confrontation directe et basique avec Xanxus. Néanmoins, Squalo avait tout de même l'impression de faire un truc vaguement suicidaire pour ne pas dire carrément mortel, option mort stupide.

Le principe était simple. La maladie rendait hydrophobe, et, s'ils en croyaient les hurlement lors du « test de l'eau bénite » (ainsi que l'odeur de fauve qui se dégageait du boss, d'après Lussuria), Xanxus ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Voilà donc pourquoi ils avaient « emprunté » un camion de pompier et que Levi avait bidouillé les canalisations pour que la salle de bain du boss soit inondée. Et comme pompier...

- Ben, de l'eau, c'est toi le gardien de la pluie, non ?

Plan de merde. D'après Gokudera, on entendait des bruits bizarres dans la pièce. La bête devait commencer à s'affoler dans son antre, sans doute à cause de l'eau qui commençait à déborder du lavabo. Ce serait bientôt son tour d'agir et de rendre sa situation encore plus précaire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Casser une vitre et asperger d'eau son boss. A peine plus dangereux que de piquer un bonbon à un bébé. S'il ne revenait pas mort ou couvert de brûlures graves, il pourrait s'estimer chanceux.

- Maintenant ! annonça Marmon dans son écouteur.

- Scontro di Squalo ! brailla aussitôt l'épéiste, détruisant du même coup la vitre et les tympans de l'arcobaleno.

Une fois la vue dégagée, le Varia put repérer Xanxus sans difficulté. Il était contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre et regardait dans sa direction. Une lueur menaçante traversa les yeux rouges. Ignorant la sueur qui commençait à perler sur sa peau, Squalo visa son boss avec la lance à incendie. Le temps sembla s'étirer comme un élastique alors qu'un frémissement grandissait entre ses mains, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'eau. Le tireur leva la main vers lui, préparant une flamme. Son visage se déforma, dévoilant les dents dans une mimique à la fois sauvage et inquiétante. La flamme s'amplifia, entourant la main de l'homme-bête. Le cœur de Squalo rata un battement. Il était trop tard, le coup allait partir et il ne pourrait pas esquiver. Les vibrations s'intensifièrent entre ses doigts. Un quart de seconde et l'eau serait là. L'épéiste resserra sa prise et la dévia légèrement vers le haut. La grimace du brun devint sadique. Puis l'eau jaillit du tuyau avec force, passa par-dessus la flamme et toucha le chef Varia.

La flamme disparut aussitôt. Le fait que Squalo ait réussi à lui envoyer le jet en pleine tête n'était pas étranger à la chose.

Xanxus poussa un grognement étranglé et tenta d'échapper à l'eau en fuyant vers la droite. L'épéiste modifia l'angle d'attaque pour le repousser vers la gauche, du côté de la porte. La manœuvre réussit. Le brun semblait réagir instinctivement pour fuir l'eau à tout prix, et ne semblait prendre aucune initiative réfléchie. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'épéiste, qui n'aurait d'ailleurs échangé sa place pour rien au monde. C'était jouissif. Asperger son boss et le faire courir dans tous les sens comme un chien qu'on chasserait avec un tuyau d'arrosage avait quelque chose de très satisfaisant. Il redressa enfin le tuyau, dirigeant Xanxus vers la porte et le piège qui l'attendait.

La boss explosa la porte et fonça dehors, le dos courbé par le jet. Le filet qui était là le faucha au niveau des jambes, le capturant. L'ensemble de la Varia retint son souffle. Le filet allait-il tenir ? Les paralyseurs allaient-ils fonctionner ? Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Squalo s'accorda l'autorisation de tester : un petit coup de jet d'eau dans le filet pour voir si ça continuait à gigoter. Il arrosa au passage Levi qui s'était approché, mais à part le gardien de la foudre, rien ne bougea.

Ils avaient réussi.

Un sourire d'intense satisfaction illumina le visage de l'épéiste. Gokudera était sans doute un imbécile heureux, mais il devait avouer que ses quelques idées géniales l'étaient pour de vrai. Les deux minutes qui venaient de s'écouler avaient largement remboursé tous les verres et autres projectiles que Xanxus lui envoyait régulièrement.

..oOoOo..

Le calme était revenu dans le manoir. Le silence en était même presque inquiétant tellement il était inhabituel. Squalo jeta un œil dans le jardin. Levi et son équipe enlevaient les restes des viandes accrochés aux arbres. Il avait fallu empêcher Marmon de fouiller dans la chambre de Xanxus qui était dans un état de désordre avancé. Le gardien de la pluie remit à plus tard la décision de la fouiller lui-même ou non de toute manière, il faudrait bien ranger, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, tous les habitants du manoir appréciaient la quiétude temporaire qui régnait. Plus de Boss irascible, plus de prince taré. Rien qu'en éloignant ces deux emmerdeurs professionnels, le château prenait des allures de paradis sur terre.

L'épéiste retint un soupir en listant intérieurement ce qui lui restait à faire : rendre la chambre du Boss de nouveau habitable assurer ses tâches habituelles remplir des dossiers changer son pansement prendre régulièrement des nouvelles des malades parler des dégâts du manoir Vongola avec Gokudera et s'entraîner, bien sûr.

La liste était longue. Mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait dormir tranquille, Squalo n'allait pas s'en priver.

..oOoOo..

_Epilogue :_

Levi allait régulièrement aux nouvelles du Boss, jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'hôpital menace de porter plainte pour harcèlement.

..oOoOo..

On découvrit pourquoi Xanxus avait hurlé lors du fameux « test de l'eau bénite ». Ce n'était pas pas peur de l'eau (sinon, pourquoi prendre une douche?) ni même une quelconque sensibilité à l'eau consacrée. En fait, Levi s'était trompé en modifiant les tuyaux et le régulateur d'eau chaude était bloqué sur brûlant. Gokudera faillit éliminer le gardien de la foudre en entendant ça.

..oOoOo..

Squalo laissait les dossiers s'empiler sur le bureau de Xanxus avec un plaisir évident. Plus tard. Les vraies vacances étaient trop rares. Mais elles prirent fin.

..oOoOo..

Le boss guérit le premier. Sa maladie était dans un état moins avancé que celle de Bel et une semaine de traitement sous camisole avait suffit pour lui rendre son état normal. Squalo avait demandé une marge de sûreté de de trois jours avant de finir par admettre qu'agresser les gens qui lui apportaient à manger était un comportement tout à fait normal du brun. Son retour fut attendu avec appréhension, particulièrement par l'épéiste.

Leur boss avait-il conservé des souvenirs de la période de sa maladie ? Le médecin avait affirmé qu'à partir d'un certain stade de la maladie, les patients agissaient instinctivement et qu'ils ne gardaient que des souvenirs résiduels de cette période. Tous espéraient qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Après tout, l'intégralité de la Varia avaient profité de l'absence de leur chef (et du sommeil de Squalo) :

Marmon avait dérobé discrètement quelques objets de valeur dans la chambre, malgré les nombreuses menaces de l'épéiste. Levi avait nettoyé et rangé la chambre de fond en comble, sans oublier au passage de faire une copie des quelques DVD destinés aux adultes qu'il avait trouvé. Le second de la Varia en avait profité (en plus des dossiers laissés en jachère) pour « jeter un œil » dans les affaires de l'autre. Quant à Lussuria, personne n'avait osé se renseigné sur ses activités lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre sous prétexte de faire les poussières.

Par contre, Bel n'allait pas aimer le retour dans sa chambre. Chacun avait apporté son petit quelque chose pour lui pourrir l'existence pendant au moins un mois. Outre la boîte de pâtée pour chien cachée sous l'oreiller, Squalo avait décidé de pousser le sadisme à cacher un peu partout dans la chambre des croquettes engluées de sauce. Il était curieux de savoir combien de temps tiendrait l'odeur de celles collées derrière le radiateur. Marmon avait lui facturé les dégâts avec un taux d'intérêt faramineux, et Lussuria s'était arrangé pour que le linge envoyé dans la chambre du prince ne soit pas impeccable. Levi avait quant à lui simplement démonté un des tuyaux de la baignoire.

..oOoOo..

- Et on fait quoi de l'ours en peluche qu'on a trouvé dans l'armoire du boss ?

- Euh, on le range à sa place. Et on l'oublie.

..oOoOo..

Xanxus finit par rentrer, de mauvaise humeur pour ne pas changer. Tous le fixèrent avec appréhension.

- Vous voulez ma photo, déchets ?

Et les choses revinrent à la normale avec sa première crise de rage. Dix minutes après le retour du tireur, tous regrettaient que les vacances ne se soient pas prolongées un peu.

..oOoOo..

Il semblait que les souvenirs du Boss s'arrêtaient au début de sa maladie et ne comprenaient pas l'épisode de la capture. Squalo se sentit malgré tout libéré d'un gros poids. Ce n'était pas comme si leur boss avait de l'humour.

..oOoOo..

Puis Bel finit par revenir.

- Ah, ça fait plaisir quand le boss s'acharne sur quelqu'un d'autre que nous, commenta Lussuria en observant Bel détaler pour échapper aux flammes du tireur.

- Pourvu qu'il en laisse suffisamment de morceaux pour qu'on puisse l'accueillir nous aussi, rétorqua l'épéiste.

Malheureusement, Bel dut retourner à l'hôpital le temps de guérir ses blessures. Les croquettes coincées derrière le radiateur exhalaient une odeur nauséabonde quand il revint, à tel point que Lussuria finit par lui payer lui-même la société de nettoyage. Néanmoins, ils lui pourrirent la vie durant une semaine, comme c'était prévu.

Et la vie reprit finalement son cours à quelques détails près.

..oOoOo..

Bel garda pendant un moment le surnom de « clebs taré » qui était beaucoup plus agaçant pour lui que le « foutu prince de merde » habituel.

..oOoOo..

Xanxus conserva de sa maladie un certain goût pour la viande saignante, et continua à rendre dingues ses subordonnés à demander une cuisson tantôt à point, tantôt saignante, de changer d'avis en cours de préparation et de balancer les plats par terre quand ils arrivent.

..oOoOo..

Gokudera garda une dent contre la Varia et prit un malin plaisir à augmenter légèrement la facture des dégâts pour ennuyer Squalo et Marmon.

« Alors tu croyais réellement que j'étais un loup-garou ? Ushishi, tu es vraiment idiot Stupidera ! Fais attention à toi ou je viendrais te manger cette nuit, shishi ! » découvrit-il un soir sur sa messagerie vocale.

..oOoOo..

Xanxus ne se rappelait pas toute sa période de maladie. Ses subordonnés lui avaient bien juré qu'ils l'avaient eu avec de la viande droguée alors qu'il commençait à avoir des difficultés de communication, mais hyperintuition aidant, il savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Jusqu'à ce que Levi lui donne un coup de coude malencontreux alors qu'il buvait un verre de vin.

Squalo blanchit soudainement en voyant son boss fixer le vide puis se tourner lentement vers lui.

- Viande droguée, hein ? grogna-t-il, le visage dégoulinant et une flamme de la colère se formant dans sa main.

Pour une fois, Levi n'eut rien.

..oOoOo..

Dino tenta de faire boire Squalo lors d'un dîner privé pour avoir le fin mot de l'affaire de la guirlande de jambons décorant le jardin. Mais l'autre avait plus tendance à attaquer les gens qu'à raconter sa vie quand il était bourré, et le blond se promit de retenter avec Gokudera. En toute amitié, bien sûr.

..oOoOo..

La Varia pensait être définitivement guérie du paranormal. Jusqu'au jour où Levi prétendit avoir vu l'un des cadavres de Lussuria se lever et prendre la fuite. Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

* * *

**lance d'incendie (n,f) :** Objet dangereux mais extrêmement plaisant à manier, surtout lorsqu'elle est utilisée sur son supérieur hiérarchique direct. _(Source : Superbi Squalo)._


End file.
